


Disruption

by H4thor86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, FBI, Heda, Mystery, PTSD, Past Abuse, Suspense, Violence, criminal, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4thor86/pseuds/H4thor86
Summary: On the surface, Clarke and Lexa can seem to be different.Clarke Griffin, born out of an ideal family with both her parents working for the DOD/CIA only to have her world upside down at age 6. Then, later on, becoming the youngest criminal to be inducted in the FBI's wanted list at the age of 18 years old and ever since then been on the run.Lexa was born to a military family who by all intends and purposes were the example family that many within Washington DC respected. But yet, Lexa has suffered the bearings with carrying the Woods name. From positive to Negative. After climbing the ranks of the Navy becoming the youngest recruit to be commander at 19 years. At 20 years old, she transferred to work at the CIA. Her life was beginning to look up after living tragedyHowever, what happens when the FBI knocks on her door and what happens that the reason was that Clarke has surrendered to the FBI and wanted Lexa to be transferred to the FBI so she can see her.This is their story...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	1. Unexpected...

13 years ago.

A young teenage girl who was about 14 years old with blond hair and blue eyes was sitting inside a cargo shipment. But you wouldn’t know about it first glance because inside the shipment it was as if it were sitting inside an exclusive penthouse dining room. The girl knew what was happening which is why she was passive about the situation. However, she felt that she was about to suffocate inside of it. She missed the outside air. She was restless. She looked at her watch and it said

2 pm

“Oh fuck it”

She went near her backpack and she opened it. Inside of it contained a gun or to be specific a colt 45 1911, a sketch kit, and sketchbook to sketch. She put the gun behind her jeans and covered it with her white sweater and used the hoodie part to cover a bit of her forehead since it was big enough to do so. Her intense blue eyes were clouded in darkness and emptiness.

However, she heard a lot of commotion outside and she was ready to attack. But then the cargo door opens and literally 5 dark covered agents cornered her. She fought as much as she could, however, one agent tasered her.

The young girl screamed and almost passed out. Before she passed out, she heard

“We got her…this young bitch is going to the factory to rot.”

10 years ago

A group of intelligence officials was gathered in the “situation” room. It was a room that only a very few knew about. Usually, the meetings held here were when there was a high clearance level 8 emergency threat and what an emergency it was when an official put a file on the desk

It read as Followed

**Prisoner #319 Clarke Griffin**

**Status: Escaped. Killed over 60 guards, 50 office staff, and 20 inmates with prison shanks and 2 AR-15 from the guards’ arsenal.**

Needless to say, the people in the room reaction were perplexed and scared.

“How in the hell?”

“Is she still alive?”

“What the fuck, now what?”

One of the officials said

“The Factory is in an inland, of course, anybody who tried to escape, died trying. So the possibilities of the daughter of the traitors still alive are zero.”

Most of the officials kind of eased their minds but then the phone within the room rang. That same officer who informed the others what had happened picked it up, put the phone on speakerphone. The only words that were said were

“The bitch took everything….every file, it’s gone.”

The officer put the phone down angrily. While the others whispered

The officer said

“The files and her went to hell, so we are safe. “

“But about if she survives? we have to find her and kill her.” – the other officer said

The main officer shook his head in disagreement.

“If this bitch survives, then we take her in and we make her give the files before killing her. Put her on the list with the Interpol. This is classified as mission level 2. “

“So the public doesn’t know about it..?”

“Not yet.”

8 years ago

Every news outlet in the world reported a news story of the FBI press conference. Which would mean every citizen on earth, has seen at least one report in their respective language.

_Today it was announced by the FBI that they discovered the identity of the hacker who in fact was responsible for the worldwide Trojan horse attack that affected the servers of the FBI as well as healthcare systems in Europe and Canada. Wanheda or Clarke Griffin, the daughter of Jake and Abagail Griffin. Her parents, who if you may recall were outed as being sleeper agents and working spies for the KGB from 1983- 1988. They allegedly were passing information to the kremlin for many years. Her parents worked in respectable jobs within the intelligence community in the pentagon before their outing in 1997. However, in October of that same year, her parents suffered a tragic car accident. The main officials have said it was due to mechanical errors due to the age of the car that caused the crash. It was said that she was in the car but since the accident, she vanished. For years she was declared a missing child but it seems now she’s resurfaced._

_She’s been added for the FBI most wanted list as just 18 years old. The youngest female to have ever been put in the notorious list since its inception by J. Edgar Hoover in 1949._

Present time

Alexandria Woods, at 21 years old was a rising star within the CIA. After a 2 year stint in the navy, some superiors within Washington were already rallying behind her to be transferred to the CIA given she is much better suited for intelligence and counterintelligence. It did help that her family has some history within the military and intelligence community. Her father Alexander Woods was a senior ranking officer in the defense intelligence agency and served in the Marines during the 1970s & 1980s. Then there's her 2 of her uncles, Titus Woods who was a senior intelligence officer within the CIA and Ryder Porter (his wife was Elena Woods, Lexa’s aunt) was an NSA analyst but former DOJ employee. Both her father and two uncles passed away. Titus and Alexander were of natural causes and Ryder was because of cancer.

Most of Lexa’s life was groomed to lead the family tradition to serve the government and Lexa took that task pretty seriously. Graduated the top of her class and one year earlier than many of her classmates would in high school. However because she was only 17 at the time, she couldn’t enroll in the navy due to being underage. So she waited. Until she was able to enroll and she excelled in the program. The first to notice this was Anya Mitchell. Anya was an officer for the US Naval Intelligence program. She soon took Lexa under her wing and mentored her to be the best that the government ever had. Pretty soon everybody else took notice including Indra Porter who apart from being Ryder’s older sister, was also a high ranking Pentagon official. She and many others pushed Lexa to be transferred to the CIA and that she herself would be Lexa’s contact.

Many within the US intelligence community agreed.

Lexa was arriving back to the US to take a break from missions after Indra told her that she would have a month off because she deserved it. Her last mission was to infiltrate an organization that was going after US interests and to takes out the leader. Needless to say, she did just that under a month which took others more than that.

Lexa was arriving in her apartment which was a very modest home. She put her suitcases aside and put her keys in a bowl. She realized there were some newspapers in her feet, which were thrown in by her neighbors she bets anyway. She picks the newspapers up and sees one of the main headlines

**_Wanheda Strikes again_ **

Wanheda always intrigued her but there was also hatred. But regardless of that, it seemed from every passing moment that other intelligence agencies were close to capturing her. FBI, MI6, ASIS, CBI, among other countries for where she wanted all over. Some part of her wanted to capture her but not to kill her. At least not yet, no matter how much her anger towards her was. She has a use for her, if she got her way, she will get it.

She wanted to get involved in the case of Wanheda. However, many within the government rejected the idea. No matter how Lexa or Indra much rather went to advocate within the CIA, DOJ, and the pentagon. They all said no for her to be transferred to the FBI. Which frustrated Lexa to no end.

She wasn’t going to stop though. She had reached out to Wells Jaha, the current Attorney General, and the youngest at that at just 36 years old. He was also the son of former deceased DC Mayor Thelonious Jaha. She knew very well that the Jaha family and the Griffin family had a history. So one time wouldn’t hurt.

{Wells Jaha’s Office}

“Ha, Lexa Woods, pleased to meet you.”

“Same here Attorney General.”

Wells smiled and said, “C’mon Lexa you know me better than that.”

Lexa smiled and said, “Of course Wells.”

They both sat as Wells spoke

“You know the last time I saw you, you were still a novice in the navy.”

Lexa replied saying “The last time I saw you, you were still a captain in the alpha division of the navy…and yet you were a pain in the ass. I never thought in a million years I would see you here.”

Wells laughed and said, “I know me either but please…what can I help you now?”

“Wells, I need your help to transfer me to the FBI… to get me in the Wanheda case.”

Wells’s look went serious.

“It's better for you not to get involved.”

Lexa’s anger got the better of her “Why not?! Damn it, I’m the best this government has got in terms of an agent. I did more for this administration than many agents combined in past administrations. I proved my value to everybody. I know I can be an asset to capture Wanheda. I need the chance!.”

Wells calmly looked at her and said: “Why so much interest?”

Lexa took a deep breath and said “She killed Costia…in South Sudan.”

Wells understood and said “It’s for that reason, we can’t allow that, your emotions will cloud any rationale”

“Oh bull shit, so how come you’re involved, your family has a history with them.”

Wells just looked at her as Lexa said

“You think I didn’t know? I know you and she were good childhood friends, so I suggest you tell me how I get in the case before I say what I was able to dig up while being away.”

Wells stood up and looked at her and said

“The government won’t be able to find her unless she wants to be found.”

“So you still keep in contact with her?”

Wells said nothing as Lexa said

“I have a proposal for you. Tell me when I can find her and I will keep my silence.”

Wells again said in a low voice

“If Clarke wants to get in touch with you trust me, she will.”

Then wells stood back up and said

“It’s good to see you, Lexa.”

Lexa turned around and saw Wells’s assistant standing in the doorway. Lexa left the office

[The Next day]

Lexa woke up at 5 am. She loved to wake up extra early as it was a part of her routine and it was customary for her to do so. No matter which of the part of the world she was at. It was the one thing that kept her going.

However, today wasn’t an ordinary day for her. Today was the day she found out Costia had died almost a year ago...

She met Costia around the same time her aunt Elena was hitting the depression hard. She even walked in with Costia when she saw her aunt Elena shot herself in the head. It was very traumatic, to say the least. The death of her husband Ryder greatly affected her and Lexa but Elena couldn’t take much more. Lexa to some extent felt cursed. Every single family member she has ever known has died. First, it was her mother in childbirth, then her father and then her 2 uncles and aunt, so when Costia came into Lexa’s life it was a blessing in her eyes.

Tears came so easily for her...she kissed the picture and put it away in her drawer and got ready to start her day.

[9 am]

Lexa was watching some reruns on Netflix on her favorite show “The Blacklist.” She was heavily involved in the plot but sometimes the way it was written and handled just pissed her off. However, she was about to shout off the TV when she hears a loud knock. Lexa became alarmed by this and decided to get a kitchen knife from the kitchen and walked to the door where there is a peephole. She saw men with FBI jackets on as one of them said

“Alexandria Woods, this is FBI, you must open the door immediately.”

Lexa put the knife aside as she opened the door carefully. The men saw the precaution and they took out their badges. Lexa saw immediately that they were genuine. Which of course it did ease her mind a bit

“What can I do for you Agent um”

The man said, “I’m agent Bellamy Blake and next to me is Agent Brian Miller.”

Brian nodded as Lexa did as well. Bellamy said, “Ms. Woods, we both are aware of your agency but I’m requested by the Assistant Director of the FBI to escort you to our headquarters.”

Lexa didn’t know why she felt the air shift but she knew it wasn’t a good sign at all

{News Bulletin Report}

_It’s been suspected that the leak of classified documents that have been handled to the reporter Jacapo Sinclair. Have confirmed that the CIA was employing Nia Baker as their informant for the past year it’s even been said that Nia’s illegal grossing has since doubled since her collaboration with the CIA. Later this week the assistant to the attorney general Diane Sydney will appear in the senate to see how her trial will unfold. Meanwhile, Wells Jaha will not be affected by this since his position as the attorney general has only been only for 3 months, therefor he was exonerated of any wrongdoing._

More on this information as we get more information.

[Meanwhile – Conference Room}

There were 3 people in that room. Wells, Marcus Kane who is the assistant director of the FBI and the Director of the CIA Charles Pike

“I will not let you, FBI take away my best agent so she can meddle in your business affairs?”

“Technically Charles, Indra tells me that she’s off from her duties. So technically she isn’t going to do fieldwork besides, the high-value target we acquired asked to speak with her and only her or else she won’t talk?”

Pike looks at him bewildered “You think I give a shit of what this person demands?! They are criminals, END of story!!”

“Enough.” Wells says as he continues “As the Attorney General regardless of what has happened since the leak, Diane is now charged with Treason as now Nia Baker is now being prosecuted by the FBI as the task force that was with her are now discharged. Isn’t that right Charles?”

Pike nodded reluctantly as Wells continued “That being said, Marcus is an honorable man and has every intention to make this deal to be a swift one. On a personal level, I’ve known this man and his career and he is not corruptible by any means. As far as you go Pike, you have a crisis situation on your hands in how you are going to deal with this ice queen scandal.”

Charles looks at Marcus as he reluctantly says

“Fine…one month. No more”

He leaves angrily the room. Outside, however, he gets out his cell and makes a speed dial call and says

“Code Red”

Later on, the rest leave the room on grounds they would return as things developed. But before anybody left Wells told Marcus

“As you heard Marcus, you have full access to have in your employ Alexandria Woods, as per who is this high-value target. I hope it’s worth it.”

They both left

[FBI black site called “The Ark”]

Lexa and the two agents arrived at the site called among the FBI ‘The Ark’. Outside of it, it looked like if it were an Amazon distribution facility. Lexa knew better though, after all, she was CIA, secrecy was a part of it. As they were walking inside, Lexa noticed activity was going very rapidly, people were in shock. Some whispered, some just couldn’t say anything. But one thing they could do was look as they saw the unimaginable, Lexa got closer and she herself couldn’t believe what she is seeing

Clarke Griffin alias Wanheda, officially has surrendered herself to FBI

However, she kept her face stoic as her eyes did most of the talking. Then she heard

"Alexandria Woods"

She turned around and saw a man approaching which took Lexa a bit off guard as the man introduced herself to her

"Marcus Kane, Assistant Director of the FBI. Can I have a word with you in my office?"

Lexa followed Marcus but despite it, she didn't know what to do...for the first time in her life, she isn't sure about anything anymore.

TBC…


	2. Then & Now

[A day before Clarke turned herself into the FBI]

_Downtown Colorado_

_A man was getting out of his Black Ford F-150 pick-up truck. He was dressed as if he would be a construction man. Black Jeans, Dark blue t-shirt, construction boots. Long hair and full-bearded. Despite the appearance of a ruthless person, he has a set of brown eyes that were compassionate but yet firm._

_As he enters his warehouse, inside was a massive space where there was an impromptu gun range, gun safes. It was basically like a makeshift training ground of sorts. The man briefly smiled and walked up some stairs that lead him to his office._

_As he made into his office, he immediately notices something is wrong. He then feels like someone was watching him from behind. He swiftly took out his gun and pointed on a shadowy person_

_“I’m guessing the grim reaper decided to stalk me again?” – The man said as he was a bit annoyed and his gaze firm._

_The shadowy person walks to where one of the lights beams inside. It was a tall African American man, who was dressed in all black clothes. The man recognized him fully well as his eyes cleared._

_“Lincoln”_

_Lincoln nodded as he said, “Roan, I don’t have much time here.”_

_Roan realized what he meant as if it were a code between them. He turns as he thinks, possible scenarios. He then hears Lincoln speak_

_“Wanheda confirms what she’s been suspecting all along. Your mother will move against you, just as she foretold she would.”_

_Roan turns and says as quick “My mother is an informant then?”_

_Lincoln looks at Roan with a stoic face but his eyes were as calm. He knows that this is an important step to the overall mission Clarke mentioned to him. He then takes out a large Manilla envelope he had hidden in a shelf behind him . He gives the envelope to roan. Roan then takes the envelope and looks at it a bit confused. He looks up at Lincoln and asks_

_“What is this?” as he opens the Manilla envelope as Lincoln explains_

_“It’s a passport, a very good one as may add. Some money and a key to a cabin in Switzerland. Wanheda says that you will relocate over there until former notice. I am here as your extract go-to guide to make that happen.”_

_Roan was disgusted by that notion. He threw the envelope to his desk as he says in an almost losing temper tone with a tint of bitterness_

_“Who does she think she is!? This is my life’s work here. It took me 6 years to build a successful front of a business. I am not going to walk away just because of my mother.”_

_Lincoln again wasn’t swayed by this and he kept calm. He looked at Roan sympathizing with him but then he remembers what Clarke has been through. So he gently gets close and says_

_“I understand that. But, remember who had faith in you when nobody did.”_

_Roan just looks at him as Lincoln continued._

_“Remember you met Clarke in a very…vulnerable state. It took her longer to build what she has now despite of her enemies which are many. But she always says that it wasn’t for you, she wouldn’t be where she is.”_

_Roan smirked for a minute, remembering how he met Clarke and how he instantly thought that she was crazy. But as he later got to know her, he knew that Clarke was a special breed of a human being. He was thoughtful; he never himself thought he was going to be in this type of predicament. He sort of wished his mother would pass on from natural causes but it seems that life is messing with him after all. So he looked at Lincoln and said_

_“I knew Wanheda since she was 16 years old you know. I was kicked out of my mother’s house for 2 weeks and I was going from place to place. I was sleeping in a pier when I saw her on the outskirts of Tribeca. She was fragile and exhausted----.”_

_“I understand…the relationship between you and Wanheda. That is why she is doing this to protect you.”_

_Roan looked at Lincoln with this new reassurance and decided to start packing up everything that there was to pack up. He packed up anything he would consider useful to him, which include his trusty blade and gun, document files of her operation, money that he still had and he put it all in a duffle bag._

_He and Lincoln then walked to the front door. But then Roan stopped and Lincoln felt a shift in the air and turned to look at Roan. Roan with a grim look in his face said_

_“It’s hard for me to walk away from this place.”_

_Lincoln nods as a gesture of understanding. Roan, however, was feeling all kinds of emotions. Emotions he hated to feel a time or two. As he’s standing there, feeling like some bullet was shattering the solid concrete cocoon he built for himself. His happiness was now becoming his sorrow._

_He then shook his head as he said_

_“Let’s go then.”_

_Both Lincoln and Roan left the warehouse. But as soon as they both step out Roan asked._

_“So what will happen to it?”_

_Lincoln turned to look at Roan as he said_

_“Only Wanheda knows.”_

_Roan wasn’t pleased with the answer but he accepted it._

_[Meanwhile]_

_Inside the presidential suite of the hotel was Clarke who was sited comfortably in one of the leather sofa chairs as she was drinking whiskey on the rocks. She then takes out an SAT phone and calls a number she knows from memory. Then she heard a voice…Lincoln’s Voice_

_“The package is on the route.”_

_Clarke smiles briefly and says “Thank you Lincoln, remain with him until he’s well then come back to New York. Then lay low until you get my signal.”_

_“Sure thing.”_

_Clarke hanged up as she recalls a memory_

**_Clarke was bored sitting and waiting on a 5 th generation Chevy Camaro. She didn’t understand how the owner would still have a car that simply wasn’t worth his position. But then she heard on an earpiece that she had. But you wouldn’t notice it because it was a very tiny earpiece._ **

**_“Clarke, how much longer?” in a whiny tone_ **

**_“Patience Raven, the man is almost out of his job.”_ **

**_“Seriously? You told me that this would last about 10 minutes and last time I check, I haven’t been able to get my spa treatment”_ **

**_Clarke shook her head in amazement and said “Even with a bad leg, you are as self-indulgent as I met you”_ **

**_“Ouch, that hurts. And hey!? Last time I checked I didn’t go spending $1,500 on two hookers in the Red Light District in Amsterdam and have a hashish marathon with them.”_ **

**_Clarke’s eyes widen and literally said in a sass tone of voice_ **

**_“Please, you weren’t complaining when you were having sex with that one Spanish guy in Madrid in a very presidential suite that I paid for. I mean it was so bad, my dear friend of mine now hates me and not only that he’s banned me from ever stepping there again.”_ **

**_From the earpiece, she can almost swear Raven blushed heavily and was laughing very nervously_ **

**_“Sorry about that”_ **

**_Clarke just shook her head as she saw a man step out of the building._ **

**_“Rave, the golden eagle left the nest and he’s head where I am. Permission to follow the car is granted.”_ **

**_“Yes! And Clarke…Forgive me?”_ **

**_Clarke again shook her head as she saw the man stepping closer to the car. She took her earpiece and turned it off. As soon as the man stepped into the car, she talked_ **

**_“Hello, Wells.”_ **

**_Wells panicked and almost went to look at his rearview mirror. Clarke stopped him_ **

**_“Don’t look, just act normally and drive out.”_ **

**_“Jesus Christ Clarke, you scared the shit out of me.”_ **

**_“Just drive Wells....I see you followed my advice on the tinted windows.”_ **

**_Wells just shook his head and turned the engine on and started to drive normally. However, he hasn’t noticed yet that Raven was following him and keeping track. Wells was a bit nervous and his sweaty palms show that and of course, Clarke notices._ **

**_“My friend, you shouldn’t be having a panic attack in the middle of the road. Especially with me in it.”_ **

**_Wells, a bit stammering says “Your name is Wanheda after all.”_ **

**_Clarke laughs and says “I know after all my reputation persists. Besides I need you alive now more than ever.”_ **

**_Wells arrives at a red light. He stops the car as then he looks at the rearview mirror. Brown soft eyes and dark blue sapphire cold eyes connected as Wells spoke_ **

**_“The Girl…she asked again. She…knows about my connection to you.”_ **

**_“Does she really?”_ **

**_Wells nodded but said “I’m not sure…she only knows the superficial, the past of our parents. “_ **

**_It would seem Clarke was put at ease. She was holding her breath and she didn’t even notice. She then hears Wells speak_ **

**_“I haven’t seen you in 5 years, not since….but why now?” Wells says as he gives her the files to Clarke that were in his bag which was still a bit open. Then the light turned green and he kept on driving. Then he noticed a white Mercedes Benz following him_ **

**_“Clarke?”_ **

**_“Relax a little, it’s my trusty las.”_ **

**_Wells was not relaxed at all hearing that but he supposed he had to trust her_ **

**_“Pull over.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Pull…over”_ **

**_Wells stopped nearby as the Benz behind him stopped as well._ **

**_Clarke put the passenger seat down and opens the passenger door and says_ **

**_“Get a new car wells. This car is very demeaning of you.”_ **

**_She gets out and then goes to the Benz from the backside and gets in as Raven drives off._ **

Clarke drinks her whiskey as she stares at a folder which then she opens and the initial document which appeared to be a contract. This is the lettering that was seen.

**_Nia Baker_ **

**_Crimes: Human Trafficking and Biochemical Weapons Development infrastructure that supports terrorists abroad._ **

**_An informant of the CIA_ **

**_Codename: Ice queen._ **

**_The subject now works with the CIA as of March 3 th 2016\. Every detail she gives serves as a greater point to imprison her associates, in gratitude she roams as long as she doesn’t commit any crime or aid outside of this and other jurisdiction unless our consent is given._ **

**_I give the faith to this document assigned by me_ **

**_Diane Sydney_ **

**_Assistant Attorney General_ **

She read the document and then took pictures of the documents and opened her encrypted phone and send an email using a dummy account...the email went as following

_To: J.sinclair@protonmail.com_

_Subject: IMPORTANT!!!_

_2 attachments_

_I have been watching and reading your reports on the intercept. I had my people contact you through your legal email. I'm sending you this as it would be of interest to you. My request is for this to be published tomorrow morning. If I don't see it, then you were never meant to be a journalist, to begin with._

_As per my name...let's say, if I told you, I would have to kill you._

_I'm watching you Sinclair_

_-Hell on earth_

[1 hour before Lexa’s arrival at the FBI Blacksite “The Ark”]

A gentleman in a suit was walking into the black site. He was escorted by his own personal security. He was met by another agent. The gentleman recognized him well and extended his hand

“You must be Agent Blake, case agent on Wanheda”

Bellamy nodded “Yes sir.”

“Marcus Kane, Assistant Director of the FBI. Is it really her?” – Marcus replied as he walked near the Plexiglas with a monitor on the side and saw what nobody had expected.

Clarke sitting in the interrogation offices as the other agent put an RFID chip on her. It was in shock but his eyes reflected a feeling of torment, disbelief, and to some extent gutted. His response clarifies this feeling

“It really is her, Wanheda in the flesh.”

That’s when Bellamy fills Marcus in the flesh

“Every detail known about her has been verified, fingerprints, tattoo on her right shoulder, and she even revealed classified intelligence on an operation in 2012.”

“Which was?”

Bellamy a bit hesitant but he decided to say it “we tried to kill her sir”

Everyone turned to the mirror and saw Clarke smile darkly as she continued to talk

_“I’m supposing that well... it may not be the head FBI but the second of the FBI came to see if the myth is real. Now you see it is real.”_

Clarke was looking at the wall dead ahead but then turned to the mirror. She knew that everyone behind it was looking at her in shock. But she showed no emotion, her cold blue eyes symbolized that. However, she also knew that the tension was quite palpable and she laughed to amuse herself as she turned to look at the wall again. She then said

_“I’m going to assume that you people in the back are too shock ridden to turn to see the morning news. But don’t bother, I will inform you. As of this moment, the assistant attorney general is being arrested as we speak and the task force she commissioned on the ice queen has been split up as well. It forced Nia to go in the dark”_

Clarke then hears the voice of a man…it was the man she wanted to hear

“Why bring that up, Griffin?”

Clarke smiled

_“Ha Agent Kane, I’m glad you finally arrived. I’m sorry for the loss of your wife. I know being back from a tragic loss is hard on the soul. You have my sympathies. “_

Meanwhile, the people behind the glass were just perplexed and weirded out. But one person who couldn’t hide his disbelief was Bellamy. His eyebrows were knitted and doubting every word that Clarke ever said. So he called her up on it

“Since when did the mighty Wanheda ever grow conscious?”

_“Agent Blake, please. Whether you want to believe me or not is none of my concern. Instead of trying to figure me out, you should really help and find Jascapo Sinclair”_

One guy was looking in the computer database to find the name and a hit came up. Everybody in the office looked at his profile as Clarke kept talking

_“Now I can give you the reason as to why? But first ---“_

“None of that Wanheda. You don’t get to set any type of rules.”

Marcus could see the smile Clarke was giving as if she was expecting to be interrupted.

_“Agent Kane, you underestimate your capacity and overestimate your authority and power. I see that the passing of your wife didn’t teach you anything.”_

Marcus gritted his teeth and said “Enough”

Clarke, of course, was calm by this and said “ _As I was saying, I’m here to help you untangle the whole Ice Queen scandal without calling much attention on those who want to keep it hidden. But for that to happen, you people must follow this specific rule.”_

This was it for Clarke. The reason why she put her entire life on the line, this one brief moment. The thought of it was her greatest dream but also her worst nightmare. But despite her internal ordeal she carried on. She took a deep breath and said

_“The specific rule is that I will only talk to Alexandria Woods.”_

Bellamy turned to the tech guy and said

“Search the name.”

The tech guy searches the name and many within the room where shocked, as to see who it was Clarke, was referring to. Bellamy chuckled and said

“You hit your head too many times Wanheda. Alexandria Woods is CIA and in no way shape or form will be brought here. We are FBI so you talk to us.”

Clarke laughed at the notion and said “Arrogant as ever are we Agent Blake. It’s that attitude the reason you really couldn’t kill me.”

Bellamy grit his teeth in anger as Marcus spoke

“If you want to talk to somebody from the CIA, why turn yourself in here?”

Clarke just stared at the wall with a faraway look. She hated being there and she wished things were different. The sad look of her eyes kind of gave that expression. However, she kept her composure and answered her question

“You’ll have to bring her here to figure that out.”

[Present]

“Why you?”

It was the question that Marcus asked Lexa. Before that question, Marcus looked at Lexa’s file and he was impressed. She had graduated from the top classified recruitment process called “The Requiem Project”. She graduated in the top 5% percentile when she transferred from Naval Intelligence to CIA. Before that, she previously severed as a fighter pilot for the navy for 1 year where she also excelled. Because she excelled in a very short time within the navy, her call name was “Heda” which meant commander and earned her medal. The only other person who was given such an honor was her late father in the marine. She was even being groomed for being the first female admiral before the CIA started to recruit her.

Lexa just looked at Marcus, just as confused as maybe as he is. She looked at the people around her like Bellamy and Brian who are only eying her of suspicion. Marcus then asked a second question

“Do you know Clarke Griffin from before?”

“No, I don’t have a history with Wanheda” 

Marcus was reading Lexa, studying her. He felt that Lexa had so much potential to make a difference within the FBI rather than where she is now. However, he decided to move on to another topic

“I spoke with the attorney general and he granted your transfer for the month that you are out of your agency. I hope that your stay with us can make you see what our organization is about. Despite the circumstances”

Lexa just looked at Marcus as Marcus gave her an ID Badge. It had her picture and the initials FBI. Lexa took a deep breath and took the badge. Marcus then turned to look at Bellamy.

“Agent Blake, debrief Agent Woods and the others about the case. Then after that Lexa, talk to Wanheda.”

Everybody nod as they went to the post. Bellamy then went in the middle of the control room and gathered everybody’s attention when he called to debrief. He then went to explain who Wanheda was

“Ok Listen up, the person in the interrogation room, her name is Clarke Griffin. The crime lord who rose to power in 2007 at the age of 16 years old. By the age of 18, she was put in the most wanted list, the youngest woman to do so. But it wasn’t by accident. Her parents Jake and Abagail Griffin have a history in the intelligence community working primarily in the CIA and DOD as an asset & operations research analyst. In 1997, a set of classified documents from the then KGB were leaked. The documents that later got to be known as “Black Shadow Files.” Those files served a purpose that included names of potential recruits and both of Wanheda’s parents' names were on that list. We realized that the Griffin’s were double agents. ..”

Lexa was listening to the details very carefully. Some of the information was new to her, in fact, it was a detail that was omitted by people in her agency. She then heard Bellamy talk

“This woman is an equal opportunity offender. She was what you would call, a criminal in the making. Since her outing in 2009 from the famous FBI hack. Leaks of classified documents and assassinations have been traced back to Wanheda. She's topped governments, compromised governmental assets, influences geopolitics. This woman is everything that conspiracy theories talk about but instead of a group of people, she does control countries behind the scenes...”

“So how did she get her name, Wanheda?”

Bellamy addressed the question

“When she walks, death follows her...“

Another woman added “There’s another name that the media calls her”

Lexa was intrigued by this as Bellamy just says “The Reaper”

[6 minutes later]

Lexa was entering the interrogation room. Clarke was sitting across and then looked at her and vice versa

Green meets Blue under the light of a dark and yet cold cement cocoon. Clarke’s eyes have a glimmer of light, a spark. As if her emotions were now coming back to her. She was as Lexa was sitting down, she gave a small warm smile as to not make her feel unconformable. Then she chuckles and says

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Lexa looks at Clarke straight in the eye and says “Why pull me here. You do know I’m not an FBI agent right. I’m only here till my vacation time expires to go back on my agency right?”

Clarke laughs and says “Trust me, one month is what I need to tell you everything you need to know then afterward you make your choice about going back to the CIA or change organizations.”

Lexa smirked and says sarcastically

“Like you know me very well”

Clarke elevated her eyebrow and was thoughtful for a moment but then she said “You put back your highlights….You look much like a New Yorker instead of Washington D.C where you were born. I shouldn’t blame you. New York is a nice sight to visit. After 1 month in the D.C hospital, you moved to Arlington, where you grew up. Have you been home in Arlington? I haven’t been there in years”

Lexa was in shock by the statement. She was sure that nobody knew those details. She was also sure Wells didn’t say anything to Clarke because Wells never really knew her past that well. It was a part of her past she kept hidden. She didn’t want to dwell on it though however, her stoic features were in threat of breaking.

She wasn’t going to do that in front of Clarke, not today anyway.

So he then asked

“What about Jascapo Sinclair? What’s the story with him? Is he in danger?”

Clarke looked at her but then looked at the glass, fully aware of what must the people on the other side of the glass must be thinking. She didn’t care though. So she said “I’m sure you were debriefed on the situation with the reporter and Nia. But what you don’t know, if that’s what I can assume is that Nia used the CIA for her own bidding. She turned in enemies of hers or people who stop being worthy to her. Two of my associates were killed because of that. She was about to go after the third one but with the FBI’s help anonymously of course. But I was able to get this person out of the country just in time and now I’m here. I have a good authority that Nia has kept track of him for nearly a month. Now that this happened to her, she will hunt him down and kill him”

Lexa looked at her with an icy yet calm stare. She went towards a rigid posture with her arms crossing one another. She then said

“I don’t believe you for one second.”

Clarke laughed and said, “Of course not.” She then continued to laugh as if it was a comedy stand up to her but then she stops and says “I’m a criminal, of course, I don’t expect you to believe me. Hell, I don’t expect you to like me…I’m a notorious liar, I admit that. However, nothing about me can ever be so sure either. I can never apologize for being who I am or what I do. However, being here in front of you... After all you and I are very similar. I mean look at you. Your parents died of shame and guilt. One Uncle died for his poor decision making and the other with his wife died the same fate as your parents…You might’ve thought that you were cursed…I can assure you, you aren’t. I’m sure you believe in fate and luck and all the crap right?

Lexa just looked at Clarke slowly as their eyes connected again. Clarke threw in a small warm smile again.

“If you want answers to the questions that have been harboring inside of you for nearly all your life; then you must stop Nia from capturing Jascapo Sinclair.”

TBC…


	3. More than meets the eye

{Montreal Canada}

A man was looking at a wall that seemed to have a lot of pictures and information. He has stared at the wall for hours. He then feels a chilly wind coming in from his window. He knew he was running out of time. He had reported on the Ice Queen Scandal earlier given that somebody sends him an encrypted email about it. However, he knew he wasn’t safe in his home because of that. But he also felt he needed to solve a puzzle that has been tormenting his mind.

He had pictures of military officials, contractors, assets but also of a man and woman with a small girl. He then opened an envelope which he had previously not opened. He opened it and his eyes widen. There were some pictures of Lexa in her mission last month and her return to the states. He posted those pictures on the wall.

He started at the wall again but then realization dawned on him. Fear flicked his eyes. He realized why the pictures and information in front of him made sense. Just knowing the information made him a marked man.

He, in turn, started to take down classified information but left the pictures on the wall and stayed. He started to pack up the necessary things he needed and headed out of his apartment. He knew that he wasn’t going to return home anymore. But he knew that he would not stop reporting…if it was the last thing he would do. He would do what he knew he did best.

{Back in the Ark.}

“Jacapo Sinclair, 42 years old, a Canadian national. He’s built his journalism career working for some of the most prestigious newspaper companies in the world, The Washington Post and The Guardian in England. Last year, however, he decided to join Terminal N an independent news outlet founded by the same journalist that was picked by the former NSA analyst Oscar Sanchez, Glenn Hatchett. Since then, Sinclair travels all over the world meeting up with sources to discuss American and Canadian Politics.”

Bellamy was explaining a brief history of Sinclair. Lexa recognized his name from some newspapers she read herself. She in many ways admired Sinclair’s tenacity but at the same time knew that his reporting was putting people at risk…even his own life.

“Where is he now?” – Brian asked which to Lexa responded as she was doing research on her own on the CIA database.

“He’s in Canada and has been there for 2 years. According to what the CIA file has on him is that he’s been writing reports on which are public relations nightmare for the intelligence community. His desire to not return to America is adamant because of the situation of Eric Hastings.”

“Eric Hastings? The journalist who was killed on June 17th 2003?”- Marcus replied since he was in the meeting as well

Lexa nodded and continued to say “Eric and Sinclair were friends, very close. So when he died, I can only imagine he was paranoid. After all they both do the same job.”

“It would make more sense now with Nia after him.”- Bellamy said

“That isn’t our only problem though” Marcus replied as people looked at him. He, in turn, looked at Lexa for a brief minute and then looked at the rest and said “Nia won’t be after him but also Langley. The CIA had this task force. I can only imagine they want retribution for this. Which, it also means this case has to be handled with extreme caution. “

Marcus looked at Lexa again. Lexa realizing what Marcus was trying to do. She said “You want me to go to Canada and find him?”

Bellamy was livid and said “You can’t be serious?”

Marcus wasn’t swayed by this and he continued to talk

“Agent Woods. You and I both know that Sinclair is in danger. The CIA doesn’t know about this transfer. Protecting him is the only chance we have into uncovering why Wanheda is here. “

Lexa was pensive but then saw Clarke sitting in the interrogation room staring at the wall as she is spinning the pencil as if it were a fidget spinner.

Lexa looked at Marcus and said, “I thought I wasn’t doing fieldwork.”

Marcus looked back and the interrogation room and said “Blame the person in that room.”

Lexa just looked at him and then her cell vibrated and she saw the text.

“I have to meet with Indra”

Marcus knew what Lexa meant and nodded “I will have agent miller go to your apartment and meet with you before your next flight.”

Lexa left

“We already know why wanheda is here”

Bellamy’s angered couldn’t be tolerated much longer and he let loose and said to Marcus “Doesn’t everybody see it? Wanheda has business with Woods it’s pretty clear!?”

Marcus just looked at Bellamy and said “Which is why you will accompany them without Lexa or Miller knowing. Get our people from RCMP to help. If Wanheda and Agent Woods know each other from before I want to know about it.”

(15 minutes later)

Lexa was walking to the pier again but this time Indra was waiting for her. Indra turned around and was relieved and hugged Lexa.

“How are you?”

“Ok”

“What happened? I heard that the FBI has you for a month.”

Lexa just shook her head and said “Long story.”

“Lexa…”

Lexa was overwhelmed and just said

“Its wanheda”

Indra’s widen “Who?”

“Wanheda…she is the target of why the FBI asked for me”

Indra was perplexed, like many people before.

“Why would she do such a thing?”

“I don’t know but listen Indra. I need any file you have on her or anybody. I’m working this case with them but she knows…something about me.”

Indra looked at Lexa and could see she was troubled and said

“Does the attorney general know?”

Lexa nodded and said, “I don’t know.”

Indra thought for a minute and said “I’ll try to get you information about her but just be careful. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. My brother would never forgive me for that.”

A lot of things were said unspoken between them; they knew that no matter how much they would try to meet. Somebody would try to find them should they suspect something is abnormal about the situation. So Indra and Lexa left bet ultimately, they knew what they would do

{Meanwhile in a holding cell in the ark}

Marcus was in front of Clarke’s cell

“I will not let you go outside the country after you turning yourself in.”

Clarke laughed; she turned her head sideways in amusement and asked “How can I be of any help if I’m not part of the action. Besides you send agent woods without any information given. They only know he’s in the country but you don’t know the exact location of his.”

That when realization dawned on Marcus

“You have him under surveillance, do you?”

Clarke amused said, "Marcus do you know how I got to be on the most wanted list?"

"You are a dangerous criminal born from traitors?"

Clarke disregarded the comment and instead said the following phrase "luck.. got me to be #2 on the most wanted list, Talent kept me there." 

Marcus saw Clarke's smile and it intimidated him, to say the least. However, Clarke's expression turned serious as she said "Despite you putting me an RFID chip on me, you don’t trust me; it’s normal of you not to do so. Then let me make a phone call. At least I have that right, or I don’t?”

"You don't Clarke," Marcus says as he tries to be firm

"Then there's always a possibility of reminiscing our time together at The Factory...You surely remember that place as much as I do"

Both of them stared at each other as many unspoken words are being said. However, in the war of stares, Clarke looked at Marcus with a deadpan expression.

"Are you threatening me, Clarke?"

"I am."

and the only thing Marcus could do was shake his head in dismay. Clarke's expression went from deadpan expression to jovial. 

“Excellent and if the details of my agreement are met, who knows maybe I answer that surveillance question,” Clarke says as she smiles and walks away from the bars of the cold railing of the cell indicating that she was done talking. Marcus begged to differ

“Not yet until you tell me your terms.”

Clarke just stood in the cold wall, with her arms crossed said “Nia is only part of the snake’s ass. As part of snake hunter usually, you would go for the head but what fun would that be? Every information about my deal is in my bag. Read it.”

(30 minutes later – Boardroom FBI)

“She said she will corporate, gives us names”

After talking to Clarke, Marcus gathered a meeting with Indra who was representing the Department of Defense and Harper Mclyntre the deputy attorney who represents AG Wells Jaha

“What names? She has no authority to be negotiating with us. Not especially with the ice queen scandal.” Harper says with a bit of outrage tone of voice.

“You don’t understand the gravity of the situation. Because of that scandal, the life of a reporter is at risk.” Marcus pleaded calmly but harper kept talking

“The woman hacked our infrastructure, killed people, corrupted countries, diplomats, and sold information to the Iranians…” Harper said adamantly 

Indra had enough of the arguing and said

“Clarke Griffin is not getting immunity; tell me who else knows we got her?”

“Including what will be the attorney general and us in this room... about 6 people. Remember she’s been off the grid for 12 years.”

Indra laughed and said “Even she knows things that you don’t; in what mind would she ask a CIA agent as prestigious as Woods to come to you.”

“I know Indra but we have a chance. Griffin has worked with a vast of criminal enterprises over the years; she’s even befriended with targets that don't exist to our government. She is our ticket to track down these people.” Marcus said pleading a bit

Harper jumped in again

“She had no right to negotiate here. And frankly, she shouldn’t speak to Agent Woods. She will speak to who we say she will speak to.”

Marcus at this point was starting to be fed up and said “I don’t think you understand, this reporter’s life is in danger. Now she says that the only way to know what she knows is to bring him in and she will only speak with Woods”

“She will have no deal.” Indra said as Marcus efforts sort of failed Indra then said

“However, you want to phrase it, Nia Baker is one colossal mess and Wanheda will not make it even worse to the point of destroying this national institution. Why should we trust that she will be any different? The DOD and DOJ will take credit for catching her and we will lay the charges.”

Harper was content on the idea as Indra and Harper left.

2 Hours Later

Lexa and Miller were in a white van, Miller was focusing on surveillance and logistics. Before the FBI he severed his stint in the NSA but made his transfer just 2 months after the realization that he was more of use doing physical things. But some of his knowledge remained intact and used for occasions seemingly necessary.

“Ok Lexa, based on what you were able to pull from CIA files. It seems Sinclair’s movements are much predictable. Which doesn’t make any sense?”

Lexa seemed to agree but then they saw another man walk into the café Sinclair walked in. Lexa decided it was time to go inside the café where the two individuals were sitting.

[Café Chat L'Heureux – Happy Cat Cafe]

The place was far from what Lexa expected. It was a traditional café; however it was filled with relaxing places where cats were around. It wasn’t much far-fetched for her. It was much better than being in a café companied by rats.

The two men were chatting as a cat was purring when Sinclair was caressing the Cat’s ear. The other man seemed a bit worried about Sinclair. As Lexa got closer and sat in the next seat. She could hear the conversation as well as Miller who gave her a hot-mic piece which was put in her necklace she was carrying. She saw Sinclair’s bag hanging in the outer rim of the chair. So she faked that she was tying her shoes and put a cellphone inside his bag. She then returned as normal.

“I still don’t understand why you would want to leave though.”

“Glenn, please understand. That woman is coming after me but not only her, the CIA too.”

“There’s always a solution Sinclair.”

Sinclair just looked at him and just shook his head and said

“Thank you Glenn.”

Sinclair then left the café and picked a taxi, Lexa followed him but as she saw him getting to the taxi. Miller pulled up in front of her as she got in the van.

“I tapped in his phone.”

Lexa then went to her phone and activated an app called Cellsy which allowed her to have instant access to Sinclair. It’s a “ghost” app of sorts which was only accessed by CIA or NSA employees with certain clearance.

They follow the taxi which leads to the Montreal Central Station. They stopped the van. Miller asked

“Don’t you want back up?”

Lexa heard the question as she saw 3 black cars BMW. She knew those cars were CIA. So Lexa shook her head and said as she gave miller a notepad “Breach the CCTV cameras. My notebook should tell you how.”

Miller got the book as he saw the vehicles; he knew that it was better if Lexa took care of the situation.

Lexa got out of the vehicle and went on the south side of the train station

Meanwhile

Sinclair heard a ring in his bag. He searched it frankly and found that it was another phone. He was confused and answered.

“Hello”

“ _Jacapo Sinclair, You are being followed by some undercover CIA agents. They are following you at 3 o’clock and 9 o’clock.”_

Sinclair looked at what the seemingly the female voice that he does not recognize but he goes along with it.

“Who are you?”

_“Just follow my instructions”_

Lexa on the other hand was viewing the CCTV cameras in the place which weren’t much. The positioning however it was deadly.

“Ok go from the south there’s a mass of people blend in you have 6 seconds before you are spotted.”

She sees Sinclair doing as she ordered. She also sees the agents approaching onto Sinclair a bit quicker than normal

“There’s one in your tail, make a left turn and enter that liquor store and go to the back area. Close the door and lock it.”

She sees Sinclair doing just that as she turns the opposite direction. By the time she arrives where the agent is. She puts the syringe on him as the syringe is filled with a roofie. She walks away just in time as the other two agents approach the back door.

Lexa hears in her left ear

_The liquor store cameras are under my control. Hurry_

She realized that while her agency was controlling the cameras around the station. Miller managed to intervene the cameras of the store. So she followed one of the agents without knowing.

Meanwhile, Sinclair freezes as he sees the agent pulled the gun on him. In a blink of an eye, Lexa attacks the agent by pushing both the agent’s arms down, disarming him in the process. She then pushes him to the wall, punches him in the face and the neck. Then she sees Sinclair and pulls him forward which causes him to trip as the second door opens. The agent came in as Lexa side chopped him in the sternum and bend plus kicking him in the face with her knee.

Another agent came through another door and already points his gun at her. Lexa grabbed his hand and turned him rapidly colliding with the second agent. She turned the other agent over and grabbed his gun in the process.

The second agent recovered quickly and pushed Lexa while still having her arm trying to disarm her. Lexa again punches him in the face twice. She then turns him while a 4th agent came in again gun pointing.

Lexa using the second agent as a shield pushes the fourth agent to the wall by his arm. She disarmed the fourth agent by punching the hand which the gun was on.

Sinclair can’t believe what’s happening and stands there in awe. He sees this young woman fight as she was a pro.

Lexa on the other hand quickly puts down the forth agent as the second one still has some fight left in him by bare hugging Lexa. Lexa quickly kicks him in the groin area, she turns quickly and grabs the head of the second agent and throws him to the floor.

Lexa sees a gun in the floor; she throws it in a high railing as she grabbed another gun and pistol-whips the second agent. Putting him down.

Sinclair looks Lexa and shock dawns on him…he slowly says her name

“Alexandria Woods”

Lexa’s adrenaline was running too high and said

“We need to move to another part of the store.”

They both got out of the back of the liquor store and headed through the manager’s office that was on the other side of the store. They both entered and saw the manager there in his office, he was about to argue when Lexa pointed the gun at him.

The manager looked like he was about to shit in his pants and understood he needed to get out immediately.

Lexa closed the door.

“Why…why help me?! you are with them!!”

Lexa looked at him and said

“I’m on my own personal reasons.”

_Woods what are you doing?_

Lexa turned her earpiece and hot mic off. Sinclair was confused so Lexa talked some more

“You pissed off my agency, now I can shoot you here right now. But you are used more to me alive than dead. For starters, you know my name, why?”

Sinclair said “You…the golden star of the CIA and intelligence community and yet the same rotten apple like your family was.”

Lexa was surprised “What?” she couldn’t speak as Sinclair explained

“Your family may be exemplary of what your country deems as patriots but I know better…this is what Eric wanted to expose years ago, but your family killed him for it and I hate them and I hate you!”

“What was Eric trying to expose about my family?”

Sinclair nodded and laughed and said

“You and Wanheda are no different. Have you...ever thought... of why Wanheda became the criminal? Your family fucked her over...more ways than one. But I guess you are paying for their mistakes because I mean your ex-girlfriend was a criminal, one of the worse. But I guess it runs in the family, you monster!”

Every fiber of her being, Lexa wanted to shoot him. Sinclair had no business to make false accusations of her family being the cause of creating Clarke as a criminal much less her beloved Costia. No matter how tormented her life was. It shouldn’t really be held against her, especially when Eric’s death was when she herself was a young girl. But she took a breath and instead punched him to the ground and then went on top of Sinclair pointing a gun at his head

“C’mon kill me bitch….get it over with.”

Lexa gritted her teeth and said, “Don’t tempt me.”

Sinclair stared at dark emerald green eyes full of anger. He knew he had crossed over the line but he didn’t care.

Lexa turned her earpiece on and hot mic and said

"Miller, I was just debriefing"

_I’m about to lose the signal in 15 seconds, get out of there now!_

Lexa grabbed Sinclair by force and got out of the office and went back to where they were before. By this time the agents on the floor had left. Lexa said

“I will get out to make sure everything is clear meanwhile you stay here. Be on your phone”

Lexa left as she dialed the phone again, putting the Bluetooth on the other ear.

Meanwhile

A man dressed in a white leather jacket and an all-black ensemble which included his black hoodie. He had greasy hair and brown eyes with a light skin complexion. He was getting ready in the rafters of the train station. He was arming his snipper gun and pointing it where he knew Sinclair was located.

Back on the main floor, Lexa was looking at the security cameras and saw them move as if it were looking for someone. But then, they stopped and were in a fixed position. A nasty feeling was in her stomach

“Wait, something isn’t right”

She was looking and looking. She then saw in the rafters and saw the white jacket fella.

_I’m going out Woods, they are coming_

Lexa looked where the gun was pointing; it alarmed her since it was pointing in the backdoor access of the store.

_I’m leaving_

“No, No, No”

Sinclair opened the door and boom; he was shot in the head. Blood spattered on the floor. Lexa went running as fast as she could till she went to Sinclair’s bag, where she got a tablet notepad full of notes as well his id. She ran as fast as she could out before the Canadian police came.

Meanwhile, the white jacket fella was disarming his gun and putting it away when somebody shot him or at least tried but failed. It was Bellamy. The white jacket fella was running away while Bellamy chased after him.

However, the white jacket fella was faster and was able to be out of the train station and grabbed a taxi and took off. Bellamy running out of breath just stood there. There was no taxi available.

“Bellamy?”

It was Miller coming out of the van and the Lexa approached them both

“What the hell are you doing here Blake?”

Bellamy gave the vaguest answer ever

“Reinforcement”

Lexa and Miller looked at each other. Miller was looking for Sinclair

“and Sinclair?”

Lexa sighed and said, “He’s dead, Nia’s people got to him first.”

“I know, I was chasing him but the bastard got there quicker.”

Lexa raised her hand up

“Wait where are you going, Woods?” Bellamy asked

A taxi pulled over and Lexa got into the car and lowered the window

“Back to the hotel.”

The taxi took off

20 minutes later

Lexa was arriving at Sinclair’s front door. She first went to the building and saw there was no CCTV located in the building which was a relief. She then approached to the apartment #207 and used a universal key to open the door.

She walked in and saw a very neat apartment, nothing out of the ordinary. However, when she went to Sinclair’s room, it was a different story. He saw a wall of clues but what most shocked her was the picture of her parents, her uncles, and even of her costia in the wall. But then she sees in the notepad which has most pages ripped out except one which had a name

**Costia Greene, 25 years old**

**Recruiter, Mercenary, Covert Operative**

**Current Employer: Nia Baker**

**Specialty: Kidnapping and Deception.**

**Status: Killed in South Sudan by Wanheda’s people**

**Source: RB**

Lexa’s eyes watered as she knew what that meant. Everything about her relationship with Costia was a Lie. But then she saw the picture, a family picture of a warm and loving family. Girl happen to be around 5 years old, bright eyes, and goofy smile while her parents were happy. She took the picture down and saw there was writing on the back that said

Angelus creatus est a tenebris ad rem publicam in inferno

Which roughly translated to

The Republic created The Fallen Angel.

It dawned on Lexa

**_Was it possible that my family knew Clarke’s family? Is the little girl Clarke?_ **

She also saw the man who spoke to Sinclair, RB. She knew she hit a dead end.

She looks herself in the mirror and sees her eyes puffed from crying. Then she looked herself in the mirror behind the wall of clues. She takes off her phone and takes pictures of the walls of clues and the notepad page. She takes a metal bucket and takes all the pictures down and puts the notepad in the bucket. But then she hears cars pulling in 2 blocks away.

She sees agents coming in. She pours a bit of vodka she found in the fridge and sets a match and burns the bucket as she gets out quickly and moves through the back exit.

By the time the agents got to the apartment. Most of the pages were burned and Lexa was nowhere in sight.

[Meanwhile]

Glenn Hatchett was going back to his room in a hotel when somebody comes up from behind and chloroforms him and takes him in the alley and puts him in the trunk of a car. It was the white jacket fella. He goes inside the black Mercedes and drives off.

[5 pm – Washington D.C Clarke’s holding cell in the ark]

“Jacapo Sinclair is dead because of you”

“No, Jacapo Sinclair is dead because of the state’s bravado when they don’t realize that in this case, they are in way over their head.”

Marcus looked at Clarke

“They are not going to take your deal.”

Clarke wasn’t unfazed by this “That’s a bummer because I believe that their worst nightmare is about to come to an end.”

Marcus just looked at Clarke

Meanwhile

Toronto Canada

Nia Baker was dying of asphyxiation, she couldn’t breathe. In a few seconds, she was dead. A young woman was standing over her

“You should’ve listened to me, mother. Of course, you never paid attention to me. Now your greedy ass is in hell where it should be.”

The white jacket fella came in and the woman knew of his presence.

“Is it done?”

“Sinclair is dead.”

“Good.”

Back at Clarke’s holding cell

“What do you mean by that?”

Clarke laughs and says

“I’m not saying anything unless is to Alexandria Woods.”

Marcus didn’t understand anything, he only knew two things. Once Clarke had an endgame and two that Lexa and Clarke have history and he wouldn’t rest until he found out.

TBC…


	4. Scratching the Metal.

_Parts Unknown – 13 years ago._

_A helicopter was arriving in what seemed to be in an oil rig or an inland where there was a warehouse there. As the helicopter neared and finally descended, it was clear it was a combination of both. One of the guards who was dressed in a full out covered military black outfit arrived and opened the door. Coming out were two guards dressed the same and then a blond teenaged blue-eyed girl looking really exhausted but to some extent stoic._

_The girl knew that everything she held dear was gone. But she is fine with that realization and now she’s in a world where she knew maybe at some point she wouldn’t make it out alive._

_She kept walking to what seemed an eternal walk to hell. She went to the “main lobby” which consisted of small cages and officers there, mostly men and 2 women._

_“Finally, the daughter of the traitors is here.” Was what the man said who was the “receptionist” of the place. He looked at the teenaged girl with some repulse but also with hooded eyes. The blond girl just looked at him with stoic anger. As the other guard forcibly started to take the girl’s fingerprints, one finger at the time._

_The biometric information came in_

**_Clarke Griffin, 14 years old._ **

**_Born: November 26, 1991, New York City, NY_ **

**_Crime: Murder, Destruction of Government Property and Defector and traitor to the United States._ **

**_Parents: Jake and Abagail Griffin (Both spies of Russia; USSR)_ **

**_Cellblock: Lv E. #319_ **

_Meanwhile, Clarke was pushed harshly inside one of the small cages and they locked the door. The female officer then said_

_“Strip”_

_Clarke tried to get up but refused to take off her clothes especially with a lot of men looking around her. The female officer yelled the instruction again_

_“Strip you, insolent girl”_

_Once again Clarke sensed that she had no choice in the matter. She didn’t show emotion as she slowly started taking off her jacket. But as she was doing so. She heard a comment_

_“Suit yourself”_

_Before Clarke knew it, a huge pressure of water came forward at her with a hose. The pressure pushed it back in the cage. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. It was insufferable. She was on the floor, trying to get back up but the pressure of the water was going extra full swing. She felt she was going to die right there. But again, then the water stopped. Clarke was soaking wet. Her clothes were as see-through as silk. Which only made the situation worse because the guards kept looking at her very disturbingly. Clarke just looked at the female guard as she threw the dark grey jumpsuit that said_

**_FFCF Inmate_ **

_Minutes later, Clarke led by the female guard and another male guard went to Level E. As Clarke approached closer to level e of the prison, she heard a lot of statements_

**_A young one…some fresh pussy to taste_ **

**_Give her to me…_ **

**_Why is she here?_ **

**_If you need commissary let me know girl, it’ll cost you_ **

_Then the guards opened the door to level E. which compared to the other levels of the prison it was stony silence. There were few inmates in the level about 8 in total 9 cells. As she was starting to approach, the rest of the 8 cells began banging their doors. More comments were being thrown_

**_Hey young one, the hell somebody like you doing here?_ **

**_New pussy thank the lord_ **

**_Hey fuck you scumbag, she’s mine_ **

**_Will you two relax, she looks young. Do you seriously want to be branded a chomo?_ **

**_You seem to be the only underage girl here...I feel sorry for you._ **

_Then the voice of a woman yelled_

**_The fuck you bring a kid to an adult world... what the fuck is wrong with the government?_ **

_The guards reached to the cell #319. The male guard kicked her from behind which made Clarke fall in the room._

_“Welcome to your new home hag”_

_The door closed shut and Clarke was on the floor, motionless, stoic and yet barely alive._

_Later on, in the night inside her cell._

_Clarke tried to sleep, she really did but the nightmare of the accident drove her completely to insomniac state. But then she notices the door open quickly and it was 3 guards but one of them she knew very well, the bloody receptionist. Clarke tried to attack but proved to no avail. She was grabbed by both sides and thrown into the floor._

_The receptionist shut the door and locked the viewing side panel of the door. Clarke tried to wiggle out but knew it was fruitless. She knew this was going to happened…she felt helpless. The receptionist walked towards Clarke and pulled down her sleeping pants she had and her underwear. The receptionist laughed and said_

_“mmm delicious"_

_Clarke knew it and she shed a tear as she heard the receptionist unbuckle his belt and jeans. Within a few minutes, the horror happened. He was in delight, inside of her with a condom on while the other two-bit Clarke in the shoulders as Clarke shed more tears but didn’t make a sound. Without the knowledge, blood was coming down Clarke’s thigh but it didn’t matter, nothing ever did at that point._

Clarke open her eyes, shaken, dreaming but remembering of her first day entering the factory…. the first day of many within the hell. She got up quickly and touch the walls and then the bars. She then looks at a piece of glass which was a sorry excuse for a mirror. She saw herself much older, she realized where she was. In The Ark, black site of the FBI. She knew that at least in this building she had a chance to stay a bit sane.

She then heard noise. She stayed alert and cautious. She saw the door opening and immediately her muscles tensed. But then she was the FBI put her in handcuffs and made her sit back down. Confused she looked up and she was Lexa standing there looking at her. The officer had left but gave a measurable distance for privacy reasons. Despite not showing much facial reaction but if Clarke’s eyes of any indication, emotions were swimming fully. Two emotions actually

Awe and Infatuation

But then she paid close attention and Lexa’s eyes and it looked like she’s been in dismay, sadden, shocked. Clarke from that moment knew what it was

“I’m going to assume that you discovered something curious…about Costia?”

As Clarke asked that question, Lexa knew that Clarke was a woman of many secrets. But eventually, she knew that to get the answers she needed, she had to tell what had happened. But first, a curiosity came through her. So she asked

“What do you want from me? Is it my parents? Sinclair said that my parents ruined you?”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she explained “ Sinclair was not a stable man. The reason he became unstable was that well...Eric hastings was his lover”

Lexa widens her eyes "The hell?"

Clarke says " Don't look so shocked. Otherwise, why go through that hell for a friend? It doesn't make any sense. Don't you agree?"

Lexa didn’t answer and said “You were right…she worked for Nia….she…she..”

“Costia Greene did what she had to do because it was her job. She was extremely talented at what she did. It doesn’t surprise me that she was successful. Costia was responsible for many of child abductions which lead to being sold to the highest bidder” Clarke said as she saw Lexa being intrigued with the words spoken. However, she had to be very cautious about what she said next.

“But, Costia's involvement with Nia isn’t all that simple. But I have a feeling that Nia is dead, the answers she could’ve given you are gone with her.”

“What do you mean? Nia sent a hitman to kill Sinclair, a man with a white jacket, she’s very much alive”

“Hitman, you said?”

Clarke was thinking and processing the new development of the information. Lexa was intrigued by how Clarke usually engaged in her thinking process.

“What are you thinking?”

Clarke shook her head and said, “Nia was very much accused of betraying most of her associates, I hardly doubt that she hired somebody to kill Sinclair considering most hitmen would want to kill her for a fee.”

For Lexa, this information comes as a shock because she thought that Nia was the only threat she had to take under.

“So, there’s a new actor in the mix?” Lexa asked as Clarke nodded but then saw that Clarke wanted to say something but there was a inner dilemma within Clarke. To ease Clarke, she said

“Tell me.”

Clarke understood and said “You know that now…Pandora’s box has opened. Sinclair was right about one thing...about you and me. But the reasoning, it's too complicated to explain. And yes your family is fit for this puzzle. There's a reason your primary agency kept you away from me. Now that they might know that you are here...your life will become cumbersome.” Lexa didn’t say much, she looked at Clarke with a stoic look on her face. Clarke, however, knew that was going to happen, she knew of Lexa to be a quick study.

Lexa said, “They aren’t going to give your deal?”

Clarke snickered and said “Of course not, unfortunately for them I know who actually killed Nia and if they want to prevent more bloodshed then I can actually point to you who did it. I assume that the FBI keeps files for this sort of thing”

Lexa looked at Clarke, not understanding a damn thing. It seemed like a composer who was directed an orchestra, a twisted one at best. But, in this situation, she had to oblige.

[The Ark’s War Room Control Center]

Clarke, with handcuffs, still on walked around where most of the staff of the black site was walking, despite the activity she noticed one or two staffers looking at her as if she were a reveled myth and in many ways she was. But, she knew what had to happen to guide them. She saw pictures, lots of them in clear boards. She laughed when she recognized some of the faces.

“I’m not surprised you had them under your radar, considering that they never listened to me when I told them to leave some of their expensive habits.”

Bellamy and Brian approached them as Bellamy saw Clarke take down one picture in particular or much rather a document that had a picture on it. Bellamy again was a bit frustrated and outraged

“Hey, you can’t take down what’s considered evidence.”

Clarke looked at him but ignored him as she faces towards Marcus Kane who was also present. She put the document on the table as she asked, “Why is this woman considered deceased?”

Marcus’s eyebrow rose “Considered? Ontari Black has been dead for 2 years, she’s a nonexistent threat.”

Clarke then said, “Then a dead woman walked in from a delta flight #310 from Ontario to Baltimore.”

As quick as the eye can see, the techs search in the CCTV video feeds of Baltimore’s major airports and in fact there was a match of Ontari Black’s face but registered with another name that was used 30 minutes ago

_Scarlett Dupont_

Bellamy, on the other hand, was calling to get prints and Id and in a matter of seconds, it was confirmed that Ontari was alive.

“She’s alive. But why would she kill Nia?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke smiled

“Ha a great question as I’m sure agent woods can put the pieces in place.”

Lexa looked at the wall of pictures that were from investigating Nia. She looked at the pictures very meticulously and saw the pictures of Ontari and Nia together. She had first thought that Ontari was an assistant or a bodyguard. But then, it dawned on her.

“She’s her daughter.”

“Step-Daughter.”

Lexa looked at Clarke as Clarke continued to speak, “Ontari was orphaned when she was 2 years old, and officially Nia recruited her while she was in foster care.”

“and according to you?” Lexa asked Clarke, Clarke’s only response

“There’s more to that story that seems. According to her, Nia killed her parents with help of some military contractors she had her employed. Which sad to say, I wouldn’t know their names.”

“Let me guess, that was your condition, get her into the country but she had to tell you about the plan?”

Clarke smiled a bit and said, “If you want me to find out more then I need my deal sign.”

Marcus again reiterated, “You know they won’t do such a thing.”

“They will until you tell them that these people are high top of their professions within the intelligence community. So you want them safe? Then my deal is accepted, no more no less.”

Marcus saw Clarke be utterly serious about her statements. Meanwhile Lexa, observant yet cautious saw Clarke standing and then being taken back to her holding cell within the ark. She then saw the clock and saw it was time to check out. She was relieved for once.

[ 7 pm]

Lexa returned home. But she sensed something was wrong. She unlocked the door and went incautiously. Inside of the home, is normal. But then she notices that somebody knocked her down. Lexa quickly turns around and she saw a hooded woman with a ski mask pointing a gun at her. She then takes her ski mask off, which revealed a woman in her 30s, a scar on her left eyebrow which extends to her cheek, wearing all black.

“The Daughter of the infamous Woods family... the last criminal heir.”

She then turned and saw another person. She knew instantly. It was the white jacket fella standing there wielding an AR-15 gun looking at Lexa with piercing dark blue eyes. He threw plastic zip-tie cuffs at Lexa. Lexa understood, she didn’t fight it and decided to follow suit until she found a way out. Lexa got up and put the zip tie cuffs and sat in the couch. The woman saw this and immediately saw to sit down opposite Lexa

“Do you know who I am?” As the woman sat down, Lexa knew the answer to that question which she responded

“Ontari Black.”

Ontari smiled.

“Very well, at least you aren’t stupid.”

“What do you want with me….Whatever happened to you had nothing to do with me.”

Ontari said, “True, but your family enabled that from happening. Now naturally, I would kill you myself but as my friend here reminds me constantly, I don’t want to incur Wanheda’s wrath.”

Lexa just look at Ontari as Ontari continued “My friend says that you were in the train station the day the damn reporter died…why? What do you know about my plan?”

“What?”

“What do you know about my plan?”

“Nothing”

Ontari shrugged and stabbed Lexa in the arm. Lexa winced in pain as she yelled “Damn you, you bitch.” Ontari laughed and said, “Maybe I can’t kill you but I can definitely hurt you a bit.” She laughs again as she shakes her head and says, “I mean hell, first Costia and now Wanheda are obsessed with you and quite honestly, I don’t see it.”

Lexa’s eyes darken and growled in anger and despite the blood trickling down her arm and she broke the ties and almost went charging and Ontari at fast speed. But before Ontari can stab her again, the white jacket fella tackled Lexa down as he yelled at Ontari

“Let's go Ontari! we are done here”

Ontari laughed and said, “Ha don’t worry about it, once tomorrow happens, we will be out of the US.” Then she left.

The white jacket fella, however, looked as Lexa struggled and said “Listen, I’m not here to hurt you. Please listen to me. Ontari is targeting those who worked with your uncle, Titus. Find them and you will stop her.”

Titus? Lexa thought.

Lexa stop struggling and she felt the white jacket fella get up and took a shirt out of the backpack he carried and help lexa stop the bleeding. Lexa didn’t understand why the man was helping her. So she asked

“Why help me?”

The white jacket fella didn’t say anything as he got up and walked. But, he turned around and said

“I’m sorry.”

Lexa widens her eyes as the white jacket fella left.

Meanwhile Marcus Kane was reading Clarke’s immunity package deal which included some points

  * She is to roam freely as if everything were normal
  * Her own bodyguard from 3 acceptable applicants
  * Permanent Transfer of Alexandria Woods from CIA to FBI while working on the case as Clarke's contact



Despite those 3 points being the main bases for Clarke immunity deals with the FBI and Justice Department. But he knew there was a real reason.

_Flashback – Medical Bay at Ford Factory Correctional Facility_

_Marcus was starting on his first day at this prison which was in the outskirts of nowhere. He knew that taking in this job would require him to be kind and yet cautious. Immediately he was entering in the main room of the bay, he saw a young teenaged girl being carried there bleeding from her anal and vaginal areas well as a scar on her right eyebrow. Bruised and beaten with eyes lost but yet wetness could be encountered._

_Marcus felt his heart constricted from the site he viewed. He then looked at the medical file. Clarke’s name revealed to him and he was in shock that a girl would be essential in a supermax prison where only the most dangerous adults and equally sadistic guards were in tow. He looked at Clarke who was being treated and put to sedation. The only thing he asked was_

_What is this girl doing here?_

_Then he looked at the reason why she was there and he felt mixed emotions._

Marcus had his hands on his head in a state of helplessness as he remembered another memory

_Flashback - Medical Bay_

_Marcus was hiding behind the desk, a riot was ensuing around him, his co-workers were either shot, beaten. He heard a woman co-worker screaming and begging for her life. She, in his mind, was possibly about to be raped but then he quickly heard gunshots. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He grabbed a scalpel to defend himself until he felt someone grab him and put him to the walls_

_Cold diamond eyes_

_He recognized her_

_"Clarke..."_

_Clarke looked at him and looked behind as Marcus and saw the murder around him. Hell. He looked at Clarke's eyes and it terrified him but also, he was at peace. He understood that it was it. Clarke was about to kill him. But instead, she said_

_"You are worthless to me if you are dead.."_

_She dropped him and went away..._

For years, he’s wondered why? Why spare him? But, maybe what’s happening now was essentially the reason why. At some point, he would ask Clarke. But until that happened, he had to make this deal happened, no matter the cost.

Meanwhile- Red Lounge DC Bar & Grill

A group of men was in a secluded room they booked with anticipation, half of them were drinking their whiskey and the other smoking hookah. Behind the men tv screens turned on which reveled about 4 more people. Two on each tv screen. The door opened and saw Charles Pike coming in.

“What’s the emergency Pike?” 

Pike sat down at the available chair in front of him. 

“If you pardon me, I have some urgency. My best asset has been requested to lead the FBI an investigation it's said that an important CI requested her. I need to know who?”

"Who is this asset of yours.."

"Alexandria Woods."

The men, as well as the people in the screen, whispered. The man in the middle said

“We suggest that you keep things as they were Pike.”

Pike was perplexed and reacted in an outraged way “Why? You know that Agent Woods is a vital asset from this organization. She’s helped us expand.”

The man in the middle said “I know, but maybe it’s good for her after all she has helped us expand. She deserves a break. Now no more discussion about this if you know what’s good for you Charles Pike.”

Pike was outraged and left harshly. The other man next to the main man in the middle said

“Do you think this has something to do with Sinclair’s death?”

The man in the middle said “Maybe but our priority if this is true is to find out if Wanheda is alive?”

“Do you think she’s the source?”

“If she is, then we find out why she was talking to a reporter.”

“Why can’t we kill her.”

“Remember Wanheda dies and a certain protocol is followed and those documents will be released”

“She’s bluffing.” Said another man in a beige suit from what the dark lighting can tell, the man in the middle nodded his head side by side

“No…It’s in our interest to find out if she is the CI then I deal with the act accordingly.”

“What about Alexandria Woods? What if she and Clarke already met?”

The man in the middle was thoughtful and said

“It’s better we deal with one threat at the time."

Everybody in the room nodded in agreement.

TBC…


	5. Barrier

**_2 years earlier_ **

**_Lexa was coming into her apartment housing complex, she was a bit disillusioned since today she went to the navy recruit center where she was turned down. Despite, the respect the woods family name had within the institution but nobody was above the law and lexa understood that. However, she saw her aunt Elena killed herself about a week prior to going to the navy recruitment center. She even with the help of Indra was able to emancipate herself but that didn’t help. So as she arrives at her apartment #206. She opened it and looked inside._ **

**_Then there was a woman was preparing candles and putting white wine on the table, two glasses. Lexa was shocked as she looked at the woman in awe. And she said_ **

**_“Cos?”_ **

**_Costia turned around and saw Lexa standing there and she came over as Lexa still looked at her._ **

**_“Hey…I wanted to do something special for you to …after everything.._ **

**_Costia couldn’t finish her sentence since Lexa kissed her passionately. Lexa poured every emotion she could muster into the kiss. Her arms were wrapped up in Costia’s neck since she was a bit taller than Lexa._ **

**_Costia giggled a bit and said, “Easy there, let’s eat first then.”_ **

**_Lexa smiled as she thought to herself How perfect is she._ **

**_\----_ **

**_As the two women laid in the sheets, Costia on top of Lexa from their sexual high, their bodies were tired after 2 rounds of sex. Lexa kissed Costia as she said_ **

**_“I love you.”_ **

**_Costia gave a small smile and said_ **

**_“I love you too, lex. More than you know.”_ **

**_They both kissed again, slowly and passionately. Taking their time since the night was still young. For the first time in her young life, Lexa felt safe and alive. Emotions overwhelmed her but she knows deep down that her love for Costia at that very moment, was in her eyes, heaven-sent._ **

Lexa was sitting in the hospital room. The time was 2 am. She has to call normal police and report a fake home invasion. She was sitting in her hospital bed as she was remembering the day Costia took the time and made her feel special. Given everything that has happened, she even wonders if at that moment, everything was a lie. Her emotions were tormented, her eyes were close to spill tears but like a trained spy, she withheld it. She was thinking too much to the point she didn’t even notice the doctor speaking to her.

“How where you able to stitch the wound yourself? Are you ex-military?

Lexa nodded as the doctor looked well at her as she almost recognized her

“You’re Lexa woods, a youngest commander in the navy?”

Lexa briefly smiled as she briefly remembers her time in the navy & its intelligence unit. She then responds “Good things I hope.”

“I was good friends with Anya in college.”

As soon as the name is mentioned, Lexa’s facial expression changes towards a sad one. Anya died while she went on an undercover mission in Syria infiltrating an isis stronghold state within. Her head was beheaded from what the intelligence reports gather. Lexa felt guilty.

“Ok, that should do it.”

The doctor finished wrapping the bandages over Lexa’s arm. Lexa didn’t want to talk much at all. All she kept thinking if Ontari being in her house was a part of Clarke’s plan.

[Hours Later - The Ark FBI Black site]

Clarke was waking up from other small nightmares that she just had. Despite being in the cell, she had no idea what time it was. There wasn’t even a window that it may or may not frustrate Clarke to no end. Regardless, she knew a small part of her that it was day time. Since she got up while dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit as she saw one Bellamy Blake bringing a tray to her which Clarke assumed was the breakfast tray.

Clarke snickered in amusement and said, “You been reduced to food baron?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Bellamy said as he put the food in the food compartment so Clarke can receive the tray. Bellamy said

“You better not get too comfortable…later on, you will be subjective to a lie detector test.”

Clarke just shook her head as she said, “You FBI are wasting your time.”

Bellamy laughed in sarcasm and said “Not really because none of us believe in the bullshit that you and woods don’t have a past. I know you two have something I will find out.”

Clarke looked at him and said, “How’s the search for your sister been?”

Bellamy’s eyes widen and it angers him but decided to keep his rage to himself as he left. Clarke meanwhile looked on the food as she said

“Hey, at least its better than the factory’s food.”

**1 hour later**

Indra and Lexa were in a coffee shop inside the pentagon

“You should be resting”

Lexa shook her head despite her arm being a bit stiff but it wasn’t much of pain…yet.

“I’m fine.”

Indra who is wearing her suit as always shook her head in dismay. She then changed the subject

“I’m negotiating Wanheda’s terms again with Marcus Kane.”

At that very moment, Lexa said words that she never thought she would say again.

“Make the deal with her Indra.”

Indra’s eyes widen like if she was seeing something so horrible and tragic. She was perplexed and they only thing she could ask was

“Why?”

Lexa said “Because the only way we can be good for society is taking down the threats that affect our country. The only way to do that is if we trust her, no matter the consequences.”

As if it were a subconscious act, Lexa touched her injured arm since she felt a bit of pain. It was an act not dawned by Indra.

“That wound has something to do with her isn’t it?” Indra said as she clenched her jaw. Regardless of how anybody may perceive Indra, she was protective of Lexa, as a respect to her brother. In her eyes, Lexa is family.

Lexa nodded but quickly said “Don’t worry, I’ve faced worst. Just please Indra, make the negotiation happened and whatever happens from then on, if Wanheda is responsible for this…I will kill her or torture her…depending on my mood.”

Indra’s emotion turned from anger to worry, worry about Lexa and her current state of mind. Whether Lexa realized it or not, Wanheda in some type of sick and twisted way, she has hooked Lexa in a way that Indra was not sure if there was going to be a good coming out of that. Before Indra could say anything. A text notification tone rung. It was for Indra as she looked at it.

Lexa, on the other hand, knew the drill and it was time for her to go to the FBI black site.

[Meanwhile]

“Have you or have you ever had any contact with Alexandria Woods?”

Clarke was shaking her head in disbelief. She was getting irate at what it seems to her when the examiner was asking her these stupid questions. So she answered with a bit of patience left in her

“No”

Marcus Kane and Bellamy Blake were behind the glass of the interrogation room. Bellamy snickered as he says

“She’s lying. I know she is.”

The Examiner was leaving the room and saw the men standing as he said

“Gentlemen, I don’t know what the doubt is but she is telling the truth.”

Bellamy refuses to believe that and says “Bullshit, let me go in there and make her say the truth.”

However, Lexa came into the interrogation room and walked in with a purpose. Lexa had tunnel vision to the point, she ignored when Marcus called her and she walked into the room where Clarke was.

Clarke looked at Lexa and Clarke’s eyes went a bit hooded since Lexa was dressed in all leather and had a white blouse. Any type of inhibition that Clarke may have had was immediately thrown out the way. She got up slowly and walked towards her as she said

“An angel walked in to bless me with her presence.”

But before Clarke can continue her advancements, Lexa slapped her. That took Clarke and the rest of the people on the other side by shock as Lexa tried to leave when Clarke pull her back and for a brief moment, blue met green again. Their stare said so much than words can say. Then Clarke looked at the window and said “I believe this is the part when the outside party goes away and tries to negotiate my deal. “

Clarke and Lexa heard a voice as it said

“No way griffin, you have no say or orders here.”

Then another voice said

“Lexa, I want you in my office in about 5 minutes to explain what happened. In the meanwhile, I want you to explain to Clarke about the leads you have.”

Lexa didn’t understand what Marcus was telling her but then she remembered that Indra and Marcus are in contact so maybe Indra told him about Lexa’s small visit to the hospital. Then she heard faintly as the door of the other side of the room was shut. It prompted Lexa to get out of the small room within the interrogation room as Clarke followed her.

“Tell me what happened Lex?”

It was the second time that Clarke called her that, it irate her but she said nothing. Instead, she changed the topic

“Was it you?”

Clarke was confused “Was it me what?”

“Did you let Ontari into my house?” Lexa said as she gritted her teeth.

Clarke’s emotions numbed but then slight anger took over as she said “No”

Lexa was outraged “No?!” Then Lexa proceeds to take off her jacket in a bit of pain as she reveals to Clarke what happened. As Clarke watches Lexa’s injury, her eyes darkened in anger.

“Tell me who else was in that apartment?”

Lexa said “Like I’m telling you everything…..Why was she in my house! Tell me, you know her?!”

“The fact that she was in your house tells me that had to happen as soon as she found out about you. It’s imperative that you switch apartments and lay low for a couple of days.”

“Bullshit.”

Lexa got Clarke's throat as she began to choke her. Clarke while she can get herself out of the choke she didn’t and tried to reason with Lexa

“Le.x”

“Now then, best case that your throat will close thus air will be constricted with more pressure I add.”

Clarke stood there and close her eyes as she resigned herself that maybe today was her final day as lexa said

“So tell me now.” Lexa relaxed a bit her grip but never truly letting go. Clarke however looked at Lexa as she said

“Killi..ng you.. wou...ld dest..roy m..e”

That answer was unexpected for Lexa to hear. She was numbed or shock. She let Clarke down as Clarke tried to gasp a bit for air. Lexa didn’t want to say anything and she left. She then went to Marcus’s office where Marcus was waiting patiently for Lexa

“Close the door.”

Lexa closed the door as she sat down

“Lexa, I know what happened to you and your hospital visit. But you can’t come in here and go with such anger that may could your judgment.”

Lexa’s eyes were threatened by the tears ready to go but she withheld them. Marcus saw and felt empathy for Lexa.

“Listen, Lexa, I understand this can be too much for you. I suggest that you take this week off, so you can heal”

Lexa looked at Marcus as she said “no...I’m ok”

“We both know you are not. I suggest you do it. Make peace with your emotions. Till then, take a break from this for a bit.”

Lexa saw in Marcus’s eyes that there was no room for the discussion. So Lexa got up and left the black site. Bellamy comes in later and asks

“So what now?”

Marcus looks at him and says “We better get to the people we are supposed to protect.”

Meanwhile

Ontari was under a car’s hood, deactivating the breaks of a car. Then in record time, she left the area as one of the people was leaving the NSA headquarters. The man was driving to the exit of the NSA parking lot. As he left in high speed, he tried to push the breaks but as he does, he loses control and crashes to a tree, instantly killing him.

Ontari smiled as she got close to her car which the fella with the white jacket was driving and they left undetected. As they were leaving, Ontari looked at the paper as she scratched one name off and the other was ready. The name was

**Timothy Reeves**

**DOD Officer, Pentagon**

Meanwhile

Indra, Harper, and Marcus were back in the FBI conference room trying to negotiate the deal again. To Marcus's surprise and Harper’s dismay, Indra was considering it.

Indra chuckled and said

“So let me get this straight, she wants a DARPA chip embedded in her neck? As well as a bodyguard?”

Marcus nodded

“No. Who wrote this? Her lawyers?”

Marcus shook his head as he said: “ Clarke Griffin represents herself in legal matters.”

Indra sighed as she asked, “Ok which of the three is less offensive?”

“Lincoln Robinson born in the Dominican Republic in 1982, sources from the Interpol indicated that he’s a former bodyguard for Griffin.”

“So how do we justify this Marcus?”

“We don’t, it's off the books.”

“And then what happens? Clarke Griffin working her way towards immunity?”

Marcus immediately said, “Which she’s never going to get.”

Then a knock on the door happened as somebody walked in and said

“I’m sorry to interrupt but something happened.”

Indra said, “What is it?”

“Danny Walker died in a car crash.”

The rest in the room were not expecting such news as Indra said, “who knows?”

“Not many people but I can assure you only NSA knows and now you guys.”

“Thank you, “Marcus says as the staffer leaves

“Danny Walker was a high level 7 senior analyst who served his country for 25 years.”

Marcus felt that although it was in a tragic circumstance he knew that this was the final incentive he needed. So he pleads with Indra again

“This is why I implore you to sign this; we have the opportunity to catch a threat to our national security and who better than aligning with the enemy."

As soon as Indra was about to say something. A hard knock was heard

Indra said, "Come in"

An angry official came in and stood in front of the meeting and said "You will hand over Clarke Griffin to us, she's ours and we..will have her cooperation whether you all in this table like it or not"

It was Paxton McCreary, Inspector General of the NSA.

[Lexa’s apartment– 20 minutes later]

Lexa saw as the police crime scene cleaners were cleaning up the scene and then left her apartment. Lexa was back all alone in her apartment. However, Clarke’s words were haunting her

_Killing you would destroy me?_

Lexa shook her head. It was impossible for her to believe that Clarke cared for her. It’s because of her, her life as destroyed as it was, it became worse. She then thought of Costia and took out a picture frame which she hid and it was another picture of her and Costia taking it while they were vacationing in Guatemala. She cried for the first time. She had anger in her that she asked

“Did you lie to me?”

Her hands shaking as she repeated the question

“Did you lie to me all this time?!”

Lexa threw the picture frame as she saw it break, she did notice a small paper hidden. She picked it up as she read what it said

**_Behind the microwave; 32-28-16_ **

Lexa immediately went to the microwave and pulled the microwave away when she found a small safe box hidden masterfully well. Lexa then opened the combination and what she found were a small box and a gun. She took it out and put the gun which was a Glock aside. The small box was a box that was filled with 2 golden American express cards and passports under different names but with costia’s picture. Lexa didn’t know how to react. Then she found a page of what happens to be in costia’s writing.

As more as she was reading it, she became angrier. In the text, it talked about that day that she came home to the romantic setting that Costia prepared.

_So I bought flowers, candles, and ingredients to make Italian food. The hell this is too much. But in order to get into her life. It must be done. I already have her trust and affection. Good Riddance Elena since you were the pest. I’m glad that I didn’t kill you myself…_

_She thinks I love her, How pathetic. Then again, it’s good. She protects me from the greater evil that is Wanheda._

_I do feel sorry for her though….but enough, I now have her in every possible way. But I will confess here, sexually she is the best I’ve had…nobody had touched me with such devotion…_

_Again, I do feel sorry for her._

Lexa’s world comes apart that she lets her anger take over and decides to start breaking everything she found. The pain was unbearable for her. Plates went astray, microwave destroyed. The box on the floor then she heard a voice in her head

_Why am I here….I should disappear_

She saw Costia’s gun on her right side and she touched it. Slowly contemplated. But then she put the gun aside, not knowing what do think. 

Meanwhile

As Ontari saw timothy reeves talking to FBI agents. She was on the roof of a building and reading her snipper gun to kill Mr. Reeves. Everything was ready to carry it out, it would seem as if she were to assassinate JFK himself. However, she did felt a needle in her neck. Which quickly put her down on the floor. The white jacket fella stood over her as he said

“You had it coming.”

Then a man was walking in as the white jacket fella sense him approaching

“I’m going to assume Wanheda got what she wanted Lincoln?”

The White Jacket fella faced Lincoln as Lincoln himself responded.

“Not yet, see to it that after this, she won’t be recognizable. I have to attend a meeting with the prisoner.”

The white jacket fella nodded as Lincoln left.

**2 hours later- unknown location**

A man was sitting in a chair, his hands and feet tied. The man was pleading.

“Help! I need to speak with your Boss!”

_Calm down, Mr. Hatchett._

Glenn Hatchett was stopped and he felt that the blind mask was taken off of him and he saw Lincoln standing over him.

“Who are you?”

“Mr. Hatchett, my name does not matter to you but just know that I am a close representative of alias wanheda”

Glenn’s eyes widen “What does she want with me?”

“The article you were planning of writing, you’re done with the article.”

“What?! I can’t do that; the integrity of my journalism career will not be threatened by the likes of you or wanheda.”

Lincoln shook his head and said “You will not write the article that harms Alexandria Woods in any way shape or form. In fact, Wanheda has something that can be of use to you and if all goes well. She herself will give you the material necessary to write it. All she needs is your word, the files you have, and the name of that source was connected to the fallen journalist.”

Glenn was outraged

“No! The information given to Sinclair was factual. Alexandria Woods and her family…”

“She isn’t and Wanheda has the proof. But if you want the proof; you need to abide by Wanheda’s conditions”

And if I don’t

“Then she personally will cut your head off on live television then throw your head to be fed by the sharks out the coast of Mexican shores. “

Glenn gulped as sweat beaded off of him.

“Ok, ok…I will give you the files. Although I don't know the name of the source. Sinclair did but he did tell me it was somebody that has worked with Wanheda before”

Lincoln’s eyebrow rose as he read the name. He thought

_Well, things got interesting. There's a traitor in the family_

**[News Bulletin - Evening News]**

_Thank you for tuning into breaking news at this hour. Ontari Black, the woman responsible for the murder of journalist Jacapo Sinclair is dead. Her body has been found in Kingman’s lake which is not far from where the white house is located. Black, who was pointed as the suspect of not only Sinclair’s murder in Canada but also FBI officials. They say that she may be involved in other murder cases although their investigation continues. Remember, Ontari Black was linked initially in organizing Jacapo Sinclair’s murder because of retribution of her mother Nia Baker; who she herself was found in her home._

TBC....


	6. Final Say

"What the hell do you mean by that, This isn't the UFC or WWE?!"

Clarke was livid when Marcus came back to her cell and told her about the encounter of Paxton McCreary, Inspector General of the NSA to the meeting. This was a wrench to the moment. 

"Hmm. it seems that based by your reaction you know him"

Clarke scoffed " I detest the fact that my deal is going to be decided in a cage match where I can't even fight for my say. I turn myself into your hands, Marcus."

Marcus gave a signal at the guard to open Clarke's cell and let her out with handcuffs both hands and feet. They were soon walking to the main area as a medium-size box. The guard guided Clarke to enter that box and uncuffed her before the medium box was closed. Then a spotlight was at the middle of the room. It was a makeshift barbed wire cage with a mat in the middle. 

Clarke was bewildered, to say the least. But given that she was in no position of power in that situation. She sat on the cold metal bench. The box wasn't as suffocating as the cell she was in. So she was thankful for that. 

Then she heard some footsteps and she saw Indra, Jaha, Marcus & Miller walking towards Clarke.

"You informed her of what's about to happen, Marcus?" Indra says.

"Yes... to a degree."

"You didn't tell her what would happen if your representative loses?"

Clarke then heard a boisterous voice

"If I win then I get the bitch from hell and she will be NSA property"

 _Speaking of the Devil_ Clarke thought as she saw the arrogance of Paxton McCreary who brought 6 NSA Police with him and a man dressed casually she assumed was his representative.

"Paxton, Seth may be the only fighter from the CIA to work in your branch but don't count out Miller, after all, he worked for the NSA..."

"Miller was always useless. He's dead weight Marcus, that's why I accepted his transfer to the FBI. Seth will kick his ass and chew him out."

Clarke snickered. Miller fumed and Paxton's smile didn't diminish as he looked at Clarke while Clarke looked at him with cold but yet murderous eyes.

"Alright... Let's get this over with"

The rest of the people were going to the cage while Bellamy stayed a little behind. He said to Clarke "I'm doing this because it's my job to do so"

"If you want to end this quickly hit him in the shins and legs then do a bearhug takedown. Then choke him to knock him out." 

"Don't tell me how to do my job, wanheda," Miller said while gritting his teeth

"Someone has to Brian, aren't you tired to live under Bellamy's shadow?" Clarke said while laying down on the cold metal bench. Miller went inside the cage

10 minutes later

"NO!!! what the hell Seth!!!"

Clarke smiled because he knew that Miller did exactly what she said and now she knew that her deal would be honored. So in the act of having an ego said "That's why you always sucked McCreary, chin up. Underestimating your enemy is why you could've never had me. But if it brings you comfort, the very least I'm not as bad as Oscar Sanchez"

"Shut UP you whore. At least I'm a patriot unlike you." Then Paxton got closer to the medium box where Clarke was at and said in the low voice "remember slut...I had you once." Paxton smiled as Clarke was about to lose her composure. With that, Paxton left along with Seth & the NSA Police.

20 minutes later, the deal was signed. Clarke Griffin alias 'Wanheda' & 'The Reaper' is now an informant for the FBI with full immunity.

[Lexa's apartment - an hour later]

Lexa still was at the same position. Sitting down, motionless, in a trance, still touching Costia's gun. Until she heard the door opening without her consent. She stood up quickly and pointed the gun. 

It was Clarke, she was dressed in dark blue pants and grey v-cut long sleeve shirt with a grey and black hoodie.

Lexa chuckled sarcastically as she said, “Of course you would know where I live.” Clarke came closer and saw the gun pointed at her but Lexa's hands were shaking. She helped Lexa put the gun down. 

Clarke just looked at her and with a sad look in her eyes said, “You have me, You can trust me.”

Lexa looked at Clarke as if it were for pure instinct, she hugged Clarke. Clarke accepted the hug. In a small whisper, Lexa said

“Your deal is done?”

“Yea.”

They both stopped hugging as Clarke spoke

“Suicide is something I know very well. Trust me when I tell you, although it’s tempting nothing can compare to the hurt you leave behind.”

Lexa just heard what Clarke said. She was exhausted to ask anything.

FBI- The Ark Black site, Marcus Kane Office]

“There’s no doubt in my mind that Griffin did this” – Bellamy says as Marcus just looks at him. Also, other people in the room where Brian Miller and a new member of the task force transferred from the NSA, Monty Green.

“How can we know for sure it was Clarke? the whole time as I’ve been briefed she has been here until recently.” Monty says trying to reason with Bellamy. Brian looks Monty as he says

“You may be NSA Monty like Miller but I guess if the inspector general's attitude, getting Clarke was a priority for the NSA”

Miller nodded and agreed as Monty said “Yes, she was on every watchlist of the government but unlike most criminals, she was smart in how she went about in terms of communication and technology. Maybe it’s because of her parents who were former intelligence officials for this country”

“Actually traitors.” Bellamy overstated the fact. Marcus just looked calm on the exchange as he then spoke

“Although it’s possible that Monty is stating the correct information, the fact remains that we in this room can at least agree as to Clarke maybe not killing Ontari herself but maybe had help in the matter. Unfortunately, since we have no proof or witnesses. We can’t null the immunity agreement she has with the justice department.”

Bellamy didn’t like Marcus assessment one bit. He still feels a bit bitter because of what has transpired in the last 24 to 48 hours. He was so much into his thought that he didn’t hear Marcus calling him out

“Agent Blake”

Bellamy shook his head out of his thoughts and said, “I’m sorry sir, just into my thoughts.”

Marcus nodded and said, “I’m going to assume that you are thinking about your lost sister. You told me earlier that Wanheda knows about this?”

Bellamy clenched his jaws as he answered as much as he could “Yes, she told me during breakfast.”

Marcus only listened and stood up and looked at the window where other employees are working in assisting the task force. Brian then mentioned

“So, what are we going to do now? Agent Woods is now part of the FBI and Wanheda has her deal, how are we supposed to trust her that she will keep her end of the bargain?”

“We don’t Agent Miller. However, I believe that something lured Clarke Griffin to turn herself in, she risked everything that she had and for some reason if it involved Agent Woods. I would like to believe that her surrender to us serves the greater good for this country. “

“That may be the case sir, the fact remains that what is so special about agent woods that Wanheda requests to talk to her specifically?” Bellamy said

Marcus shrugged as an answer as if he were saying that he didn’t have the answer for it. Monty was just listening to the conversation at hand and reflecting on it.

Then

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was another agent of the FBI Luke Romero.

“Pardon me Director Kane, but you need to see this.”

Marcus and the rest left the office to see what Luke found.

“Ok, so these are pictures gathered from Sinclair’s flat given to us from the RCMP.”

Luke and the rest were looking at scattered pictures, which everyone in the room knew that somebody tampered with the evidence. Brian said “This smells like CIA involvement sir,”

Marcus looked at the pictures very intensely. Then he spots a blue chrome picture.

“Agent Romero zoom in,” Marcus said as Luke zoomed in but the resolution of the pictures was intact. The picture was now a man who is bearded and a bit of a rough appearance. Then Marcus orders “Romero, you and agent green focus on getting facial recognition and getting an ID on that man”

Bellamy looked at the picture and to him, the man seemed familiar. Meanwhile, Monty and Luke where running facial recognition on him. From Monty’s side, it hit a match.

Meanwhile

Clarke was sitting in a chair while she was looking at Lexa while some music was playing in the background. Lexa was sleeping, then she heard a soft knock. Clarke got up from her chair and went to the door. She looked at the peephole and saw Lincoln standing by. Clarke opened the door and saw Lincoln make way for 2 women to come in as he said

_“Ok ladies you know what to do.”_

The women came in and started to clean around Lexa’s apartment without making too much noise. Clarke was impressed and said

“Since when do you speak Japanese Lincoln?”

“There was a girl”

“Of course it was that." Clarke laughs as she asks Lincoln "So, how were you able to find these women? What’s their story?”

“I was able to find these ladies who are twins were unemployed and homeless since they were part of the Japanese police in cleaning scenes after the fact. They were fired because they opposed the corruption of the police from the JK mafia, in retaliation they were blackmailed from working in the job they loved in their country. So they fled to the states. They were able to get asylum but its difficult especially with the president in office now. Their future is uncertain. After all, we had to recruit after our last cleaner’s demise.”

Clarke nodded sadly as she remembers her last cleaning team was assassinated by Nia with the CIA backing after a turf war months prior in South Africa.

Lincoln helped the ladies in anything they needed but then one of them found a notebook that they gave to Lincoln and Clarke. Clarke looked at the notebook which was the one Lexa found in Sinclair and she read the pages until she saw the RB initials. Right away she knew who it was.

Meanwhile, the Japanese twins were finished cleaning in real-time. They both went to Clarke and Lincoln. Clarke smiled and said “I always like when people are experts in their craft and you ladies are a prime example of it. I understand when a system fucks you over in the name of business and deception. Rest assured that your work is appreciated while on my employ. And as a token of good faith, there is an apartment in SoHo in New York City you ladies may live. You will be taken care of as well as your families financially. I can even get you your green cards in a month so you can live here. My only condition is that you work for me full time in any cleaning that I or any of my organization has. My friend Lincoln will be your contact for any affairs. “

The women beamed after Clarke’s words and bowed their head in appreciation and a broken English of thank yous. Which made Clarke genuinely smile a bit. Lincoln spoke Japanese to the ladies and they went back to Lincoln’s car. Clarke said

“Make sure they enroll in a good adult school English classes so they learn the language so they can defend themselves. “

Lincoln nodded

Clarke looked at the notebook again and saw the initials

“Roan in the traitor.”

Lincoln looked at Clarke puzzled which prompted her to give the notebook to Lincoln. 

“Looks like we have to visit Switzerland,” Lincoln said

“Then you going to have to take me with you.”

Lincoln and Clarke turned around and saw Lexa standing there.

“Absolutely not,” Clarke said and as she said those words, the door opened and revealed the white jacket fella coming in and as soon as Lexa saw him, in a speed of lighting Lexa went on top of him and started to beat the holy hell out of him with her fists as Lincoln struggled to get her off of the white jacket fella. Meanwhile, he tried to reason with Lexa but failing

Clarke got in the middle between both of them

“Stop it both of you!”

The white jacket fella took his ski mask off and Lexa was puzzled as the man said

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened to your arm, I was on assignment against Ontari but I always worked for Wanheda.”

Lexa looked at Clarke and said sarcastically “You aren’t just full of surprises, are you?”

Clarke just sighed and said, “While my methods aren’t the most convenient but I assure you, Murphy, here was the perfect man for the task, however he failed to stop Ontari from hurting you despite specifically tell him before to beat Ontari’s ass before she hurt you.” Clarke turned back to murphy as he tried to explain himself

“Clarke what would you have me do? I couldn’t break my cover.”

Clarke, however, didn’t listen and slapped Murphy upside the head, which to murphy it hurt like hell.

“The hell you did that for?”

“Be glad that it’s the only thing I did.” Clarke said but looks at the corner in her eye and sees a hidden security camera with the red light beeping. Which prompted Clarke to look at Lexa as Lexa took out her phone and said

“Either you take me with you to Roan Baker or I will personally leak this on Live Leak on not only confessing to organizing Ontari’s murder but also breaking into my house which will make your government agreement null.”

However instead of Clarke being afraid or shocked like Lexa would’ve hoped, instead, Clarke smiled and said, “Well, look at you camel trading like a veteran?” Clarke laughed and said

“Wheels up in 45. Lincoln will text you the place where we will take off. Be there early.” After that Clarke, Lincoln, Murphy and the Japanese Twin sisters left Lexa's apartment.

"Clarke, 1 pawn is down" Murphy said

"Good, the last one I'll take care of it myself"

Meanwhile in Switzerland

Roan is at a small diner eating his breakfast as he's hearing the news on Sinclair's and ontari's demise. He's sadden but shrugs it aside as he eats. However, he does see that something about the diner is wrong, he sees men coming in and out, one in particular eyeing him. He then pays for his food and leaves the diner with the intention of running.

[Paxton McCreary's Condo - Somewhere in D.C]

Paxton was getting inside his apartment when all a sudden he felt someone behind him with a bag on his head and pulled him back in a takedown using their legs as they wrap around him going backwards.

McCreary is trying to get out of the hold but the person's strength in arms and legs are strong. The person then laughed and McCreary's eyes widen more than possible. It was Clarke.

Clarke said "Yes you had me you piece of shit...you raped me my first night....You killed me that night....you were the last one... now be gone."

Then the small sound of a shot was heard. Paxton was shot in the head point-blank range. The bag held the blood and brain matter. Clarke slimed her way out of the body and was careful to not have blood on her. Clarke was wearing a ski mask and was covered from head to toe. Then on the side of McCreary's body, she put a Badge next to him on the floor. The badge looked like a flag with two swords that formed a cross with 4 spikes with the initials HF. Then she walked out of the condo. 

TBC…


End file.
